


Sandy Toes and Salty Kisses

by Tellescora



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU where everyone is on earth and safe and happy and Coran randomly owns a snack bar, Beach Day, F/F, Lance is an annoying brother, Let's go lesbians!, No one is dead (thank god), To Klance or not to Klance?, pidge is evil, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellescora/pseuds/Tellescora
Summary: Veronica takes Acxa to the beach.





	Sandy Toes and Salty Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesOfOnyxBats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/gifts).



> Thanks to TalesOfOnyxBats for inspiring me to write this.

There was no way to say that she didn’t look absolutely fabulous.

“Damn, hermana,” Lance whispered in Veronica’s ear, “Your girlfriend is smoking hot.”

“Lance!” Veronica hissed, an embarrassed pink flush that she hoped would be mistaken for a sunburn rising to her cheeks, “Don’t comment on the hotness of my girlfriend! That’s weird! And creepy!”

“And just very Lance-like,” Keith said dryly, taking a sip of his drink. The three of them were lying on some beach towels under Veronica’s pink Sunbrella enjoying a day with their friends at Playa Esmeralda, a beach in Cuba.

“Pero de todas formas me amas,” Lance retorted, smirking.

“And why would you think that?” Keith retorted, wiping the grin off of Lance’s face, both because Lance was not used to Keith actually understanding his Spanish and because he probably assumed that if Keith did understand he’d be in complete agreement.

Veronica giggled and turned her attention back to Acxa, who was making her way toward them looking very uncomfortable, but also (as Lance put it) smoking hot in a white mesh sundress and indigo bikini underneath. 

“Hi,” she murmured, spreading a towel next to Veronica.

“Hey!” Veronica smiled, “You look… wow. You look amazing.”

Acxa bit her lip and grinned shyly, “Thank you, Veronica. Rizavi and Allura took me shopping because I don’t own any clothes suitable for a- a beach party? That is what this is called, right?”

“Right, chica.”

Acxa smiled, satisfied and stretched out on her pink flamingo beach towel. Veronica admired the smooth muscles of Acxa’s stomach as the half-Galra reclined and looked at the sky. ‘You’re staring,’ she mouthed, looking over at Veronica and smiling as her girlfriend’s caramel colored face flushed cherry red.

“Oh shut up,” Veronica buried her face in her hands to hide her blush and her smile. She didn’t mind that Acxa had caught her looking at her body, for Acxa had become very self-conscious about fitting in on Earth and knowing someone liked her would do her quite a bit of good, but she was a little miffed that Lance was using morse code to tap G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D-S on her back.

When had Lance even learned morse code? Pidge had probably taught it to him. Pidge! Pidge was her escape from her aggravating little brother! God bless that glorious little gal in green!

“Hey, Acxa, want to head over to the Snack Shack?” Veronica said, cheerfully, “Pidge could make us smoothies or something!” 

Acxa perked up, “What are smoothies?”

Optimized at the thought of introducing Acxa to smoothies, Veronica hauled her girlfriend towards the snack shack shouting, “Just you wait!”

_____________________________________ 

Twelve minutes later after some ferocious haggling with Pidge (who refused to give them a reduced price even though they were friends), Veronica and Acxa were sitting at one of the Shack’s many round tables under a yellow umbrella with their smoothies.

Veronica’s was pineapple flavored and Acxa had gotten strawberry-banana. Her logic behind this particular choice of flavor combo was that she enjoyed both strawberries and bananas and so strawberry-banana was a logical choice.

Veronica watched as Acxa went through her routine. Whenever Acxa was offered a new food, she always sniffed it first, then barely tasted it, then actually ate some. She took a small sip of the smoothie and Veronica could see the moment where Acxa realized that smoothies were as amazing as Veronica had promised.

Watching Acxa try something new always made Veronica feel that however messed up the world, the universe, could be if just tasting something could bring such a wide-eyed expression of pure bliss to the face of a battle-hardened warrior, maybe there was hope after all.

“This is very good!” Acxa exclaimed, trying to pace herself, “Could I try more of these smoothies?”

“Only if you’ve got the money!” Pidge shouted from behind the counter.

“Ignore her,” Coran advised, “She’s still cranky that her mother is forcing her to work in my Snack Shop.”

Coran, looking like someone’s hipster uncle stuck in the 80s wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with flowers printed on it, mirrored sunglasses, and far too many leis, set five smoothies on the table in between the two girls. “Pineapple, cherry-kiwi, mango-melon, guava, and coconut,” he narrated over the sound of Pidge’s ranting about her mom in the background.

“Thanks, Coran,” Veronica reached for her Hello Kitty wallet (Rachel had given it to her for her birthday as a joke gift and she’d held on to it throughout Sendek’s occupation of Earth), but Coran stopped her.

“It’s on the house, Ezor’s orders.”

“Coraaaaaaaaan!” Pidge wailed, “How am I ever gonna make enough money to pay my mom if you keep giving things away for free? Don’t let Ezor bully you!”

“Ezor is my only other employee and since she doesn’t complain she can authorize me to give out free smoothies!” Coran fired back, marching back to the Snack Shack. He was wearing socks with his sandals.

Veronica looked around for Ezor, who was on break, and saw that she and Zethrid were crushing Lance and Lotor at volleyball. “Thanks, Ezor!” she shouted.

Ezor shot her finger guns (no doubt Lance had taught her that) and returned her focus to the game.

“I always feel somewhat amazed that Ezor and Zethrid have such good depth perception when they are both using only one eye,” Acxa commented, more to herself than to the woman across from her, “Yet again, we were trained to be able to fight just as well without an eye, or an arm, or even a leg… though I suppose the latter two could always be replaced.”

Impulsively, Veronica leaned across the round table and pressed her lips to Acxa’s. Acxa made a small sound of surprise as Veronica kissed her, but took less than a second to begin kissing her back.

Acxa’s lips tasted like sugary fruits, pineapple, and coconut, and cherry-kiwi, like salt from the sea and, strangely, vanilla. She brought her hands up to Veronica’s face, soft blue skin cupping the human’s slightly sunburned cheeks. God, Acxa was a good kisser. Veronica briefly wondered where she had learned, but her thoughts drifted away to be lost in the softness, the tenderness, and the… sarcastic clapping?

“Pidge!” she shrieked, breaking away from Acxa, “What the-?”

Pidge was clapping slowly from behind the Snack Shack counter as Lance- the frusturating little piece of shit- took pictures.

“This could go on the Onion!” Lance shouted to her, “Just think: Human Girl Caught Kissing Blue Lesbian Alien- hey!”

 

Acxa had thrown her cherry-kiwi smoothie at him. Pinkish smoothie-sludge dripped down the sides of his face and stained his T-shirt. Lance stared at her, dumbfounded.

Ezor, who was now standing behind the bar with Pidge and Coran (it appeared that the people playing volleyball were having a smoothie break) asked, “Can we put Lance on the Onion?”

Everyone cracked up, except for Lotor, who made a sound that was part snort, part laugh, part cough, and part choke.

“Really man?” Lance sighed, “You’re all idiots anyway.”

Acxa leaned over and kissed Veronica’s cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's January, this fic is just me wishing it was summer.


End file.
